


A Passion That Burns

by Selvaria



Series: Alternate Reality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Blood and Gore, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grinding, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Overthinking, Pet Names, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Stress Relief, Swearing, Teasing, Temptation, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvaria/pseuds/Selvaria
Summary: In the wake of the brutal battle against emperor Zarkon, the team begins strengthening their alliances in a race to take down the remaining galra forces scattered across the universe. Time is of the essence, and when a new leader rises up in Zarkon’s place, the defenders of the universe realize they’re in for more than they anticipated.
Relationships: Kuro (Voltron)/Male Reader, Kuro (Voltron)/Reader, Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Male Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader, Shiro/Kuro (Voltron)
Series: Alternate Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Passion That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking it off with a bang (quite literally)!
> 
> I have mixed emotions about the title for part two of this series. The title was something else entirely until I decided it best to keep with the love theme I had started in part one. To me, ‘A Passion That Burns’ feels like it just fits better overall, but I hope it doesn’t seem corny. lol Still, it embodies the heart and soul of the story arc so let’s roll with that. ;3
> 
> Both the writing and editing processes were a bit rushed so I may edit this again at a later date if I feel the need to. Chapters will be an irregular update like before because I’m doing this in my spare time.
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story goes along in order to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Minor Gore warning to the squeamish little kittens out there, but it’s really not that bad. I just know some people are super sensitive towards horror related subjects to the point that they can’t even stand the mention of mangled flesh. So consider yourself warned. xD
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> **== DO NOT REUPLOAD MY WORK ANYWHERE! ==  
>  ============ THANK YOU! ============**

Racing your way through the Castle of Lions, you desperately try to find your teammates. Several ion cannons had broken through the ship’s barrier, damaging the hull and shrouding it’s halls in darkness. The only light guiding your path was the soft glow of the red emergency backups lining the corridors. The attack had come so suddenly and without warning. You could only assume everyone had been asleep in their rooms when the impact violently woke you from your slumber, but you hadn’t run into them yet.

Emergency alerts blared over the speakers as you hurried to find your allies, heading toward the bridge to find out what was happening. “Keith? Shiro? Kuro?! _Anyone?!_ ” You try desperately to get the attention of anyone on board, but all that calls back to you in the hall is silence.

_Where the hell is everyone?_

Fear crept up inside you, gnawing on your mind at a relentless pace. You were unarmed and your weapon was far from reach, stored away in the same room the paladins had received their armor for the first time. In hindsight it was a dumb place to leave it. It should’ve been kept in your room, but you only ever used it when you were training with the gladiators or accompanying the others on a mission. If someone had infiltrated the ship, all you had was your own body to work with, and the enemy was prone to carrying guns.

When you finally arrive at the ship’s bridge it’s desolate, not a single soul around to calm your fears. You had to stop and catch your breath, thinking logically to prevent yourself from falling victim to the panic building inside your chest. Steadying your thoughts, you rattled them off like a mental checklist.

_The power’s out._

_Allura and Coran could be at the core of the ship attempting to fix the damage and get the system back online._

_The others most likely headed to their lions or they’re preparing a defensive line in case we’ve been boarded._

The problem was you didn’t actually know if they managed to get their lions out before the power went down. During an outage all hanger doors are locked down by default. You’d have to search again. Help them in any way you could, assuming you can find them.

Without a second thought on the matter you raced down the hallways towards the hanger housing the black lion, hoping to find Shiro there. If anyone knew what to do in this situation, it would be him. You made it a point to swing by the armory to pick up your sword, but the moment you arrived, the room was completely devoid of anything that could even be considered a weapon.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Left with no other choice but to scrap the idea of obtaining a means to defend yourself with anything other than your hands and feet, you rushed toward the hangars without delay. However, when you turned the corner to head in that direction, the horror before you stopped you in your tracks. Blood painted the walls of the hallway like a madman had a field day playing with his victim. Your whole body trembled at the thought of what you might find. Was it the enemy’s blood, or an ally? You didn’t know, but you were determined to find out. If someone needed help, you had to save them.

Narrowing your eyes to try and make out any forms in the darkness you notice a mass on the floor, far back down the hallway near the wall. It was hidden in the shadows beneath a broken light, sparks flying out from the exposed wires. You carefully moved toward the immobile object, breath held firmly in your lungs, dreading the thought of what you were about to see.

You kneel down in front of the object, prepared to strike on the off chance it was an enemy playing dead. Pulling out an altean flashlight you had snatched up on your way out of the armory, you shine it upon the dark mass, revealing the gruesome state of the victim. You recoil at the sight of him, your backside hitting the floor as you scrambled away, tears running down your face in grief. Your fears were realized in that instant, staring in complete terror at the body of a dear friend who didn’t deserve such a grisly death.

 _Oh god…why him…why like_ this _?_

Hunk was lying on his stomach in a puddle of blood, left arm nearly severed from his body. His gut had apparently been ripped open given the way his innards were peaking out from the side of his body. Something had penetrated his abdominal region all the way through to his back, large holes left in their wake exposing the muscle and fatty tissue within. His eyes were still wide open, a frightened expression burned upon his features, tears of blood trailing down his face. He was still in his casual wear, which told you he was caught off guard. He never even got a chance to defend himself.

_Fuck…_

Nearly hurling at the sight of it, you covered your mouth and looked away, clenching your eyes shut in a pitiful attempt to erase the memory of what you’ve just encountered. You fought the tears as hard as you could, willing yourself to stand and continue forward. Now wasn’t the time to grieve. If the others were still alive, they seriously needed help if something this dangerous was aboard the ship. The galra were pissed and they obviously weren’t taking prisoners.

The smell of blood hounded your senses, survival instincts screaming at you to turn back, but you couldn’t. You refused to abandon your friends-- _your family_ \--no matter how disastrous the situation may be, you must press forward. And press forward you did, heart sinking into the pit of your stomach with each new body you found. Galra soldiers and robotic sentries littered the halls, along with the bodies of your comrades. Lance had been shot through the heart; Keith’s body looked as though he’d been stabbed multiple times at different angles by large blades; and by the time you had reached her, Katie’s severed head had been your undoing, vomiting on the floor across from her.

It felt like everything happening was a fucking horrendous joke being played on you by whatever sick gods had turned a blind eye too all this. To top it off, Allura and Coran were still nowhere to be found. The mercilessness of the acts shouldn’t be a surprise given it was the galra who had stormed the ship, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Yes, all of you have killed galra in the past, they’d left you with no choice in the matter, but _this…_ this was malice on a level you thought only Zarkon himself possessed.

Heart slamming in your chest at the thought of what may have befallen Shiro and Kuro, you forced yourself to continue on your way, praying that at least they would still be alive. You couldn’t allow yourself to believe otherwise because if you did your heart would shatter into pieces along with your soul.

A loud thud grabs your attention, redirecting your path toward another room. It was the holding cell where Sendak had once been placed inside a stasis pod upon his capture. The very same room Coran had extracted his memories in. Keeping your body against the wall, you moved toward the wide open door carefully, noting the claw marks that marred the edges. Something had pried the door open. You peak around the corner to find Shiro inside, leaning against one of the pods while clutching his lower abdomen. 

A sigh of relief escapes you at the fact that he’s still alive. The sight of blood staining his paladin suit had you rushing toward his side without thinking. You didn’t have anything for first aid on you. The very least you could do was assess his wounds and rush to the infirmary hoping to find something you can use to patch him up. You see him fall to his knees and that quickens your steps, kneeling down to his side as your hands latched onto him to keep him steady. “Shiro! Are you okay? What the hell is happening?”

Shiro turns to you slowly, a weak smile barely visible on his features at the sight of you, voice straining to say your name. His face had blood staining his skin, but you had a feeling that blood wasn’t his. You couldn’t see any wounds there, and the bloody handprint on his chest fueled your theory further.

_He was holding someone who was dying, wasn’t he…?_

“Shiro,” you started shakily, not wanting to hear the answer for fear of what it may be, but knowing you had to ask the question. “Where is Kuro?”

His expression twisted in agony, tears spilling from his eyes as he bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and looked away from you to stare at the floor.

No _…not him too…_ FUCK! _This can’t be happening!_

How could the defenders of the universe fall so far in only one night? It was preposterous to ever think something like this would happen to the very people who devoted their lives to the protection of every life across the universe. What would become of it now?

Steeling your heart, you tear your jacket off, moving Shiro’s hand to place it between him and the wound, urging him to hold it there firmly. “Shiro, we’ll…we’ll get through this. _We have to,_ ” you choked out, trying to keep yourself together for both your sakes. You couldn’t give up on the universe when everyone in it was depending on Voltron to save them. You couldn’t let Shiro give up either, or the deaths of your loved ones would be in vain. You had to take care of him and get him back on his feet. A job easier said than done. “I’ll get something to take care of that wound. Just stay here and don’t move. Keep as much pressure on it as you can, okay?”

Shiro seemed to come back to his senses at the sound of your voice. “You…you need to run.” He raised his unoccupied hand to your shoulder, shaking you to emphasize his urgency. “You need to _run! Now!_ Get to Black and hide inside of it. If the lion won’t let you pilot it, at least he can keep you safe inside the barrier.”

You were baffled by his outburst. He wanted you to leave him behind? “ _No!_ I’m not leaving you here by yourself.” You would never even think to and wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you did. You stood up briskly, glaring down at him for even suggesting such a thing. “I’ll be right back to tend to your wounds, so just--”

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” He yelled the words so loudly, his voice full of fear and desperation, the very sound of it shook your body to the core.

He struggles to get himself to standing, more blood pouring into the fabric of your jacket pressed against him. You’re frozen stiff by his reaction, unable to comprehend his self-destructive actions, nor his need to sacrifice himself when it wasn’t necessary. You were here, you could _help him_ , so why was he so insistent on you leaving? You could only guess it was because the galra ships were most likely still lurking outside waiting for orders.

_Is he afraid they’ll blow the ship to pieces if no one responds?_

Shiro grit his teeth in pain as he leaned his back against the pod to stabilize himself, lifting his head to meet your gaze again. In that moment the terrified look in his eyes stole your breath away, his mouth opening to speak, hand raising to reach for you. Each second that followed was as if time had slowed down. An excruciatingly sharp pain tore it’s way through your back, long metallic looking objects protruding through your front, stopping just short of Shiro’s own body. Your blood splattering over his face and suit, an intense cry of agony wrenching from his throat as you choked on your own blood. The only thought running through your mind aside from the sadness of leaving Shiro all alone, was the fact that those claws looked the same as ones you’ve seen before.

Your body was tossed away without a care, slipping free from the claws that rendered you completely helpless and crashing down hard onto the cold, hard floor. You lay on your side with a perfect view of Shiro being knocked off his feet and all you wished for was to be able to protect him. Then your eyes trained onto the assailant and rage boiled within you.

SENDAK! _The son of a bitch survived!_

Suddenly the devastation aboard the ship made sense. The vile monster was cruel, calculating, and capable of taking down the castle ship. He’s done it before. You willed your body to move at the sight of him, but it didn’t respond. To make matters worse, another figure was entering the room and her presence made you all the more concerned about Shiro’s safety. Haggar had a wicked smile adorning her features, no doubt reveling in the victory of exacting her revenge. There was someone else too, standing a ways behind her, hidden by the shadows of the hallway. The silhouette seemed familiar, but you can’t quite make out who it is. Your vision was fading fast, footsteps barely audible now as they approached you. The last thing you heard was a voice you could almost swear you knew before the darkness consumed all of your senses.

Waking up with a start, you bolt upright into a sitting position gasping for air, the fear and panic of dying and everything that you witnessed still fresh in your mind and body. Even the ache of the blades that had pierced your flesh, and the sorrow in your heart at losing those precious to you still lingered. Whoever said ‘if you die in your dreams you die for real’ was full of shit. If that was the case you’d be dead several times over already. The pain of death, real or otherwise was not fucking fun at all.

_Fuck my life, how many more of these unholy dreams am I going to suffer?_

Every night that you awoke from these nightmares, you had wished you could just forget it all. To pretend it never happened, but you never could. They were ever-present, haunting you with each one feeling worse than the last. It wasn’t an every night occurrence, but they were always generally the same outcome: You’re alone and everyone around you is _dead_. The conditions leading up to it would vary with each dream. At first it featured Zarkon with the battle going sideways, the paladins dying, and Voltron finally ending up under his control. The second had been a rescue operation gone wrong, everyone on the planet dead across the land, the paladins and the castle ship caught up in the blast. The whole slew of hellish visions presenting various scenarios that never repeated, until now.

The fact that this last nightmare had been repeating many times now was cause for concern. It left you with a terrible foreboding as if your dreams were trying to warn you of a danger your were otherwise unaware of. The very notion sent chills down your spine.

_What the hell does it all mean?_

A warm hand comes to rest on your shoulder, startling you on contact, effectively pulling you from your thoughts. You were so distraught you hadn’t realized that someone was knelt down next to your bed. The very same dark gray hues that had been watching your death in horror now looking at you with great concern. Your heartstrings were tearing at the sight of him, your feelings still raw from the merciless abyss of your own mind. You loathed to think of what terror it would subject you to next.

_How many more times do I have to lose you…?_

Shiro calls your name in a soft whisper, the hand on your shoulder moving to cup the side of face, brushing away stray tears. You wrap your arms around him and he doesn’t say another word, understanding what you needed better than anyone else could. He held you in his embrace, fingers gently combing through your hair as you sobbed in the crook of his neck. He waited patiently for you to calm down, and when silence finally filled the room he reached out to you with his words again. “Are you alright?”

Holding him tighter, you nod against him, kissing his neck as a thank you for his comfort. “Sorry. It was just a bad dream.” You attempt to move away from him to collect yourself, embarrassed that he had to witness the downward spiral your sanity was taking, but he didn’t let you. The hand previously in your hair tilted your face toward his own, soft lips kissing away the tears still present at the corners of your eyes. The careful affection had you wanting to cry again as you melted to his touch. Even in your dreams he was the same as in real life: worried for you in every possible way. Willing to take care of you and even sacrifice himself for you.

 _No._ Stop. _Do_ not _think about that right now. Crying all over again will worry him even more._

“May I ask what the dream was about?” He questioned quietly, his tone so gentle it seemed as if he was afraid to upset you all over again.

You knew what he was guessing. Shiro was sure to blame himself and his near-death experience, and while that did play a part in it, it was not the exact cause. These nightmares started even before you had nearly lost him. It was only getting worse now. “Before you start blaming yourself, it’s not _that._ I’m just…I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me over-thinking again and it’s bleeding into my dreams. I don’t really want to talk about it. It was horrible, and it was _just a dream._ ” At least you hoped it was.

He let go of you and moved to sit on the bed beside you, holding onto your hand the entire time. “Is this the reason you haven’t been sleeping?” The inquiry was innocent, yet it stopped your heart cold in your chest. You had tried to hide the truth from him, but his observant eyes always saw right through you. Your stunned silence was more than enough answer for him. “If you ever feel the need talk about it, _please…_ tell me. I hate it when you bury it all inside.”

Grateful for his love and attention, you hugged him again, feeling his lips kiss the crown of your head. Shiro was perfect in every way to you. _Your definition of perfect._ A man who, despite all of his own pain and suffer, has always been nothing but kindhearted, loving, selfless, strong, and enjoyable to be around. His presence was a peaceful one, and that feeling flowing through you right now helped you overcome the ghost of those visions. That ache in your body disappearing as if it had never been there to begin with.

“I’m okay now, Shiro. Thank you.” You smile up at him lovingly and he returns it with one of his own. You were glad he was here after your horrible experience, but the question of why he was here remained unanswered, so you decided to ask. “That aside, was there something you needed?”

Shiro brushed a strand of hair away from your face, taking in your tired features with a sympathetic smile. “I just came to check on you. You never showed up for breakfast and we all started to think you might be getting sick.”

Nodding at his words you remove yourself from the bed and proceed to get dressed while he watches you. You grin at him knowingly when you catch his eyes staring at your chest a little too long, his face turning a slight shade of pink when he realizes what he’s done. You chuckle at how adorable he is, letting your shirt fall over your skin, and returning to his side to force him to look up at you again. Pulling away the collar of his shirt, your teeth graze his neck with the intent of leaving a mark in a place no one will see it. Shiro trembles at the sensation, grabbing the back of your head to press your lips and teeth harder against his flesh. A beautiful moan spills from his lips, the sound of his pleased arousal going straight to your groin.

 _Shit. Abort._ Abort dammit, _before it’s too late!_

Not trusting yourself or your nether regions to remain calm in the sensual atmosphere that was starting to build, you back away from him and place a kiss on his lips, the two of you parting with a sigh. “I’ll be fine, Takashi. Thank you for worrying about me.”

Shiro smiled sweetly at you, rising from the bed to exit the room before he too lost his composure. “Don’t forget what I said. I’m here if you need me.” He stepped into the doorway and turned to look at you one more time, the blush still present on his cheeks. “And maybe…we could pick up where we left off a little later?”

Smirking at his words, you nod to him, hell-bent on making sure you’d find the time tonight. Lord knows you needed it. Not only as a distraction, but as a means to ground you. Especially after a dream like that. The lines between reality and fantasy felt like they were starting to blur. You needed a firm reminder that this world right here was _real_ , and that the terrors haunting your nights were nothing more than a dream conjured up by your subconscious. You watch him leave before taking some time to tidy up the mess in your room. When the loud growling in your stomach filled the room you finally decided to head off to the kitchen and grab something to eat. 

The walk down the corridors had you unwillingly reliving the dream again. Images from the horrific ordeal blending with the view right in front of you. You clench your eyes shut tightly as you get closer to the kitchen, trying to block out the blood oozing out of the walls and the dark shadows swallowing the light.

 _It was just a dream._ Just. A. Dream. _Fuck, it’s not real, okay? Just will it away!_

The abrupt collision of your body with another thrust you out of the illusion, your eyes opening to find a surprised Keith staring back at you. Realizing you’re both standing in the doorway to the kitchen, you try to speak, but no words come to you. The near panic attack took hold of you, wringing your body like a vise, refusing to allow you the ability to move any further. It wasn’t until Keith placed his hand on your shoulder and gripped it tightly that you were released from the spell.

“You okay…? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” His sharp gaze studied you carefully, raking over your body like a fine tooth comb for any sign of injury or illness. When you didn’t answer his eyes found yours again, worry twisting his features. “Shiro asked me to keep an eye on you. Are you sick, or…?” He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t have enough information on the subject to question you beyond that. You’ve been somewhat evasive lately and he had assumed you just wanted some space, but looking at you now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

The mere mention of Shiro’s name relaxed your body enough to respond to him, freeing you from the suffocating tension in your lungs that threatened your consciousness. “I-I’m fine. Just some shitty dreams compliments of Satan.”

Keith couldn’t stop the wry smile brought on by your choice of words. “No wonder you look like hell.”

You clutch your chest in mock offense, gasping dramatically at his comment. “Aww, _thank you_ , Keith. Way to boost my self-esteem,” you respond sarcastically. “And was that a _joke_ I heard in there? Because let me tell you, it certainly felt like I was in hell.” You reach out and ruffle his hair briskly, the two of you laughing together when he attempts to swat you away.

He ducked backward into the kitchen to evade your playful attack. “Hey, all I’m saying is maybe you should go back to bed. You’ve been walking around like a zombie from what I can see.”

“Do me a solid and feed me your brains little man. I’m starving.” You shamble toward him with your arms held out in front of you, mimicking the actions of the undead from old school horror films.

Dodging behind you in a rush, he grabs a hold of your shoulders and steers your path toward a seat near the counter. “Hunk left you some food, you dork. I’ll warm it up for you. Just sit down already.” He leaves you with amused look on his face, heading toward the fridge to pull out the meal that had been thoughtfully prepared and stored away for you.

You watched him unwrap the plate and place it into what you could only describe as the altean version of a microwave. The peace you’re feeling in your heart right now was something you sorely needed. Just two friends messing around, giving you the opportunity to escape the darkness that chased you relentlessly through the night and haunted you through the day. Your mind now wandering to your friends and how they must be dealing with everything that’s occurred lately.

When Keith placed the plate in front of you, he took up a seat beside you, silently observing you taking a few bites. Knowing him it was to make sure he hadn’t warmed it up too much. It was at this moment you decided to ask the questions rolling around in your head. “So how have you been holding up with everything, Keith? After the fight with Zarkon, I mean.”

He sat there pondering your question, tapping the table lightly as he decided on what he wanted to say. It only took him a minute or two before he found his answer. “I guess…I’m handling it about a well as you have? Zarkon’s dead and that’s great, but Shiro…what he went through, I don’t ever want that to happen to any of us again.”

Sighing heavily, you hum in agreement, poking at the food on your plate with a spoon. “Yeah…me too. I’ve honestly been scared about that myself.” You force yourself to take a few more bites, not wanting to lose your appetite to the subject matter when you’ve barely even started to eat. “With any luck, now that he’s gone, we won’t have to go through that again. He was our biggest threat that I know of.”

Keith rests his arms on the counter, laying his head atop them to watch you carefully again as he takes in your words. You never liked seeing the sadness hidden behind his eyes. Ever since you first met him you knew he was a misunderstood kid. Knew that he was suffering on the inside over the loss of his parents, and how much he needed someone like you and Shiro in his life to save him from the self-destructive path he was on. Keith was like a baby brother to you. Someone you wanted to protect fiercely, even from himself. 

You were pleased with how much he’d progressed during his time in space, both physically and mentally. Looking at him now, you wonder what it must have been like during his initiation into the Blade of Marmora. He was beat to hell when he came back due to the trial he had to endure, and yet he’d come out stronger than ever. But he was still being reckless every now and then and that worried you. He always seemed to be itching for a fight, much like Kuro. Speaking of… “How come you’re not going out on the mission with Mr. Sharpshooter and Master Chef? I thought nothing would keep you from a mission with the Marmora.”

Keith groans in displeasure at the memory of situation. “Allura insisted I stay on the ship on the off chance she needs me to run an errand or something, and Shiro agreed to it! I can’t believe they’re leaving me behind.”

The cute pout on his lips made you giggle and he glared at you, failing in making himself look threatening because his mouth remained in the same position. “If it’s any consolation Keith, I’m glad you’re here. Personally I like my odds better with two lions if the galra have the nerve to come at us directly again. And who better to tag team than you and Shiro?” You smile at him warmly, knowing the suggestion of them taking down the galra together would cheer him up.

Keith hid his smirk in his arms, content to leave the conversation there because it made him happy that he would be able to spend time with his best friend and mentor. He waits patiently for you to finish your meal before he decides to speak up again. “Are you going to go rest some more? I can stay with you for awhile if you’re worried about having another bad dream.”

It was a kind offer that you would love to take up, but you were too frightened of what you would see next. You also didn’t want to squander his time like that. He had his own things to do, and you were certain training with Shiro and Kuro would be a part of his agenda. “Actually, I think I’m going to go take a walk around the ship to clear my head, but I appreciate the offer.”

He looked as if he wanted to insist further, maybe even drag you to your room himself, but thought better of it. “Alright. If you need me I’ll be in the training deck.” 

He stood up and walked out the door without pushing the issue any further, leaving you relieved by his consideration. The last thing you wanted was to go back into that hell to relive it all over again. Dreams were unruly by nature and completely out of your control. It was impossible to stop yourself from falling right back into the nightmares every time you would calm down and go back to sleep. It was not a process you wished to repeat at this time.

Empty plate in hand, you move to the sink to wash the dishes, wishing that you could wash away the visions just as easily. If the current pattern was any indication, they would not be leaving you anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is precious. ♥ And god it hurt to write their deaths, but dammit I had to for the sake of the story. Expect it to get more intense as time goes on.


End file.
